Falling in Love With You
by Liley4evr
Summary: Shane/OC... Shane/Nikki... Falling in love is hard if the person you fall in love with, doesn't want you to be in love with them. It's also hard if there's an age difference. Being 16 and in love with a 20 year old, is hard for Annie to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Annie. The story is mine, but not the setting and the other characters.

A/N: Just a new piece I want to work on. lemme know if any of you enjoy it, sorry if it's a little weird. haha. Just leave me a review with ideas, or constructive critisism. Thanks.

* * *

Shane Pierce. The love of my life, but also, the man who broke my heart. We never dated. Not one single day. But I tried. Over and over again. Literally, asked him if he would date me. But he turned and laughed. He said I was too young for him. He looked at me like I was a child, but I wasn't I was 16.

16 years old. Just 4 years younger than him. How was I too young? He was never too old for me! It broke my heart to hear him say that.

Now, I'm 26. And I just heard that he's getting married. I couldn't believe it. MARRIED??? Shane Pierce??? Yeah, right! But, its true. Right here on good old Harper's Island. A wedding. The wedding will consists of the whole town, of what? 30 people tops. Yeah, great wedding.

I was invited. But I said no thanks. Its hard enough trying to get it through my head that I can't be with him. Let alone, have to watch him give himself to another woman. A woman, who should be me.

"Annie, please. I know that he would love it if you were there. So why don't you go for him?" Jimmy looked at me and smiled. My brother was always trying to make me feel better when it came to Shane. Despite all the hard feelings he has over the situation, him and Shane have been friends since they could talk.

"I can't. I just can't see him get married. I love him. And I can't see him gone forever. Jimmy, please understand. I just can't get hurt anymore."

"I do understand. But maybe it'll help you. Just think about it okay?"

"Yeah, I'll think about it, but it'll still be a no."

So I thought about it. Long and hard. I barely slept for the next week. Because everytime I closed my eyes I say him kiss her. I saw him kissing Nikki. That's why Nikki and I don't talk anymore. We were best friends. But she stole him from me, because she was older and more beautiful.

It was a 4 days until the wedding.

"Jimmy, I've made my decision."

"Okay. And??"

"I'll go."

"I'm glad you're being mature about this. He'll love to see you there, and Nikki will too."

"Yeah, I hope so."

DAY OF WEDDING

Walking into the church was hard. My heart felt heavy, and as soon as I laid eyes on Shane, it burst. Tears welled in my eyes, and threatened to fall. But, I wouldn't let them. I kept them in. He saw me. SHIT! He smiled. I tried to smile, but instead I turned away. I couldn't look at him. It hurt too much. Then I felt someone touch my arm…

"Hey, it's okay. You'll be alright. I'm here with you and I won't leave your side at all, okay? I promise."

"Thank Jimmy. I wouldn't have come if it weren't for you. I couldn't have."

The wedding progressed. It was now time for Nikki to walk down the aisle. The music started up. My throat felt dry. I hated this. Why had I come? All I'm doing is hurting myself.

I saw Nikki walk around the corner, her father at her arm walking with her. She looked beautiful. She didn't know I was here. She saw me, and smiled so big, tears rolled down her cheeks. I smiled back and waved. I felt my face get hot. I knew I was about to cry. This time, I let myself. She got down to the end of the aisle. Her dad gave her away and Shane smiled at her, but the smile looked off for some reason. It wasn't his normal smile. It was almost, sad.

As the priest began to talk Shane dropped Nikki's hands. She looked at him and nodded. They began whispering and she nodded. Tears falling down her face more quickly than before. She looked at me. Shane turned and looked at me. He smiled. But this smile wasn't sad, it was happy. I looked at Jimmy.

"Shane wants to talk to you." Jimmy smiled and told me to meet Shane in the back of the room, try to be inconspicuous he said. Me? Haha. Yeah right.

I got up from my seat and moved quickly to the back. Shane ran back to meet me. As soon as we were out of sight, He grabbed my hands and kissed me. It was amazing…

Next thing I knew, I woke up….

I was 16 still, and very much in love with Shane. Wow, I've really gotta not take Nyquil when I'm sick.

* * *

A/N: Hope y'all liked it. Just throwing new ideas around. Review! :) Please. haha.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Shane. Wish I did though. He's gorgeous!

a/n: Here's the 2nd chapter. I know that Harper's Island isn't very popular and especially not Shane, but I really hope that the people who read it will review, because I want to know if it's worth it. Thanks. So this chapter takes place a while after. I needed to make it so that Shane was 21 instead of 20, so I made Annie become 17, instead of 16..

* * *

"Annie, what are you doing down here? Does mom know you skipped school?"

"No, she doesn't and if you tell her, you're dead to me. I'm down here to talk to you and…. Nevermind." I could just feel my face getting hot and I didn't want to risk blushing any more so I just kept my mouth shut.

"I won't tell… But, you're here looking for Shane, huh?"

I looked at my feet, but Jimmy's my brother, he knows me too well.

"He isn't here today. He called in sick this morning, that's why we're not going out, I'm just washing and preparing the boat for next time. Why were you looking for him? You're not going to try and ask him out again are you?"

"No. I wanted to ask him a questiong about something that doesn't concern you at all. So, since he's not here, I guess I'll just have to wait until later to go and see him to ask him. So, I'm going to school alright."

"Whatever. Hey, don't try sneaking into the Cannery again, if I get another call from Lance, about you sneaking in with a group of people, I will tell Mom. I've covered your ass too many times. Stay outta trouble, will ya?"

"Whatever you say bro. See you at dinner."

"Yeah…. I'll tell Shane you were looking for him."

I stopped and turned around.

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that. It's fine. I'll just see him around, you know? Bye."

I walked up the dock and I saw Shane walking towards me. He smiled. Rare occasion. I stopped him.

"Hey, Jimmy said you were sick."

"No, I was just running late. He's such a liar. He loves messing with you. Wait, aren't ou supposed to be at school?"

"yeah, but I wanted to come and talk to you about something, so I thought now would be the best time."

"You shouldn't be skipping school… It's not good for your grades, and Jimmy's really tired of covering for you for your mom. But, What did you want to talk to me about anyway?"

"Well, I was planning to have a little party this weekend. And well, Mom's going to Seattle for business and I didn't want to ask Jimmy, so could you maybe get me and my friends some booze? I'll totally give you money, and I won't ask you for anything ever again!!! PLEASE??"

Shane looked at me. And he smiled.

"If I do this, what do I tell your brother?"

"Ummm…. Don't. If he finds out about the booze, I'll say my friends brother got it for her."

"Okay, and do I get to come to this party if I buy the booze?"

He smiled. Which made me smile.

"Only if you want to." I winked at him. _Oh my god. I've had the hots for him for soooo long and now he wants to come to a party with me, where I will be obviously drunk. What should I do? Oh my god. This might finally be the start of us. Or maybe just a one time thing… either way, SCORE!_

"As long as you're there, I'll come." He winked. And then he turned and walked away.

School was going to be fun today, cause all I'll be doing is thinking about Shane. It's Thursday, Mom's leaving tonight and the party will be tomorrow. I hope everything goes according to plan. Booze. Sex. Shane.

Yeah, he's the only guy I've been attracted to and he knows that. I'm 17 and I have never had a boyfriend. I've kissed a guy, but it was in a game of truth or dare, and nothing more than that has ever happened with me and another guy.

Shane has known how I felt since forever ago. I fell head over heels in love with him when I started 6th grade, and ever since then, I haven't ever stopped. I never wanted any other guys. Just him. Jimmy thinks it's a little weird for a 17 year old to have the worlds biggest crush on a guy who is 21, but for me, its normal.

Shane's cool about it though. He never makes a big deal about it, and has never made fun of me, but obviously he has never ever made a move, but today, it really seemed like that was what he was doing. He was full on flirting. So maybe, years of waiting has finally paid off, my night with Shane may be coming sooner than I thought.

* * *

a/n: I hope you liked this new chapter. I'm really hoping people will review this chapter because I'm starting to like it, and I need to know whether you like it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Shane or Jimmy, but I do own Annie.

A/N: This chapter is just a lead up to what will happen with Shane and Annie. R&R

* * *

Thank God. A weekend when Mom is finally gone. Jimmy threw a bitch fit when I told him that I was throwing a party. Oh well. Who cares? He said he's going to the bar for the night. He'll probably go stay somewhere else tonight. Probably with Nikki. They've been hanging out too much if you ask me.

It's a quarter to 8 and people have just started to show up. No Shane yet. Hopefully he didn't forget. There's like 10 ish people here, just chillin', listenin to music. It's a surprisingly hot night for Harper's island. It seems almost 80. Damn. It's a good thing I wore something that makes me look hot and will keep me cool tonight. Short shorts, and only a bikini top. What's the point of more clothes than that?

I hear loud metal coming from the drive way, and as I walk outside I see Shane getting out of his old beater truck. Shane looked up and when he saw me, he grinned.

"Hey, where are your clothes?"

"Why, hello to you too." I laughed, "I'm wearing them, can't you see?"

"Your clothes are so small I'm having a hard time finding them. Why aren't you wearing more?"

"Why are you looking at my clothes so much?"

"It's hard not to look at a half-naked 17 year old girl."

"I'm not half-naked. I'm maybe ¼ naked."

"Either way. I can't keep my eyes off you."

Oh. My. God. Did he really just say that? No. That was something I imagined. It had to be.

"well, then that obviously means that you see something you like. Or maybe, something you want."

He smiled. He bent down and whispered in my ear.

"We'll talk about that later. Now, why don't we go inside and deliver this booze to the waiting guests.

"Yeah. Sounds good. After the party, you want to meet me upstairs? I've got something to show you. I promise you'll like it."

He looked me up and down.

"If it's what I'm thinking, I know I'll LOVE it."

The party was fun. I drank a little bit. I didn't want to get sloshed. Tonight is something I don't want to forget. People would so fucking drunk that they were falling out the door when they were leaving. My best friend, Sadie, was so drunk Shane had to carry her out to her sober friends car.

"Shane, take care of my bffl tonight. She's a fragile little virgin. Oh, and just so you know, she's been waiting for this since she was like 12. So be good in bed."

"Good-night Sadie."

"Good-night Shane."

I was mortified. I was standing behind them the whole time, and I can't believe she said all that. Shane turned around and smiled.

"So… you wanted to show me something?"

"Yeah, but gimme like 5 minutes. So wait downstairs, and in exactly 6 minutes, I want you to come up to my room. No earlier. No peaking."

"Okay. See you in 6 minutes."

I hurried up the stairs, my heart was pounding. I couldn't believe this. He is gorgeous, he's amazing. He's going to have sex with me.

6 minutes later.

My door opened to my room. Shane came in and turned on the light.

I was laying on my bed. Wearing nothing. His eyes got big. He took off his shirt and walked over to the bed. He sat next to me.

"So, how do you like your present?"

"It's the best present I have ever gotten."

I sat up and kissed him. It felt amazing. He kissed me back, hard. I expected to taste booze on him, but I couldn't taste a drop. I pulled back.

"You didn't drink at all?"

"Nope. I was going to, but I wanted to make tonight, something I'd always remember. Not another, blurred drunken night."

I kissed him again, this time, it was more heated. More passionate. Full of lust from him and me. Tonight was gonna be a good night.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked my story. I loved writing it! : ) Hope you will review. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: I don't own harper's island. but i do own annie.

A/N: Sorry this took so long. R&R

* * *

His kisses were deep and lusty. His hands moved along my body stopping every once in awhile to explore. I slid my hands down his chest and to his pants where I unbuttoned them and started to slide them off of him. He helped by kicking them off and laying on top of me.

I could feel him hard against me. It felt so good. He reached down and took off his boxers. He pulled away from me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Are you 100% sure that you want to do this Annie?"

"I always knew I'd lose my virginity to you Shane. I always knew it would be you. Of course I'm sure."

He kissed me again and started to push into me. It started to hurt a little bit, but I didn't care. I was so happy that I was having sex with Shane. He was fully into me now. He began thrusting in and out of me. I couldn't help but moan with every movement. He picked up the pace a little bit. Going faster made him push deeper into me. Hitting a spot that made me want to scream in ecstasy. He sucked on my neck as he fucked me. He grabbed my tits and bit my neck. He fucked me harder and faster, the pleasure building up inside me. Before I could stop myself, I was screaming his name and tumbling over the edge into pure bliss. Not too long after Shane also fell into bliss and collapsed next to me. We didn't say anything. We just laid there in silence.

"You're amazing." I finally said after about 5 minutes.

He sat up and looked me in the eyes. He chuckled.

"Well, thank you. You're pretty amazing too. I have to say that was the best sex I've ever had."

"So, just so I'm clear, this was only a one night thing, and we'll never speak of it again, right?"

He looked and me and his smile faded. I knew it was too good to be true.

"Annie, I want to be with you. I don't want this to be a one night thing. I want it to be more. I like you a lot. And I have for awhile. But I don't think you understand… If you were just one year older it would be different. But the thing is, I could be arrested for even having sex with you this one time."

"Yeah, I knew it was only a one time thing, I wasn't expecting any more than that. It's okay."

"I love you."

I stopped breathing. I stopped thinking. The world stopped spinning. I looked at him and he smiled.

"I love you too."

"Will you be my girlfriend Annie?"

"Of course. Shane, if it's too hard for you, then it doesn't have to happen. I understand."

"No, Annie, I love you. I want to be with you. So, we're together. That's final."

Whatever you say Shane. I smiled.

* * *

A/N: thanks. review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Harper's Island.

A/N: well... its been forever, and honestly i don't know why i'm updating cause its not even on tv anymore, but hey. oh well.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the sound of someone opening my door. I sat up so fast it made my head spin. I saw Jimmy standing in the doorway, with the look of pure shock plastered across his face.

"Jimmy, I can explain... don't freak out." I tried to be quiet so I didn't wake Shane, who was sound asleep next to me.

"Annie? Did you sleep with him?"

I looked at him and took a deep breath. Jimmy was always trying to protect me. I feel bad sometimes, I'm always shitting on him when he's just trying to make my life easier.

"Jimmy... I... Yeah. I did. But don't be mad at him. It was my fault. I kinda... well, asked him to. Don't blame him for this. It's really not his fault."

Shane moved and he sat up, looking at JImmy.

"Hey Jimmy... I can explain. It's my fault. I shouldn't have done this. I shold've talked to you first. But, you gotta understand man, I love her."

"Shane. She's 17. She's still a baby for god's sake."

"Fuck you Jimmy! I am not! You fucking lost your virginity at 14. So don't pull the baby shit. At least I fucking waited until i was in love with the person."

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm your older brother. If mom would've found you like this, she would've killed you both. I'm being reasonable. You're too young. He's 21."

"I love Shane, JImmy!"

"You're too young to know what love is!"

"I am not. Fuck you."

with that I got outta bed and walked up to him.

"Get out of my room. you don't belong here." And I shut the door in his face.

I turned around and looked at Shane. He had his head in his hands and wouldn't look at me.

"Shane?"

He looked up at me and wouldn't change the sad look on his face.

"Annie, babe... Maye last night was a mistake. Jimmy's right..."

"No he's not. I love you, and I have been waiting for you for too long. Please don't say it's a mistake and leave me. I don't want to lose you."

Tears slid down my cheeks as Shane got out of bed and walked over to me. He put his hands on my face and looked into my eyes.

"I love you Annie. I don't want to leave you. Let me go talk to Jimmy. He needs to understand what's going on first before I decide to make any decisions."

He kissed me softly, smiled and turned around to grab his clothes. He slid on his pants and walked out of my room to go find Jimmy.

I sat on the edge of my bed and basically prayed that Shane didn't leave me. I love him so much and I don't want to lose him. I just got him, after so long, I just got him.

* * *

Shane found Jimmy sitting on the couch with a bottle of Scotch in his hand. He already made a pretty big dent in the bottle. Shane sat next to him.

"Look, JImmy, I know this probably is weird to you, but..."

"Shane, She's my little sister. I have to protect her. Ever since dad left, I've had to be the one to make sure she doesn't get hurt. I love her to death and I don't want to see her get hurt. Especially by my best friend. She has such strong feelings for you. She's been chasing after you for so long and you've never shown the least bit of interest in her. Now I find you guys in bed together. How am I supposed to react? If you leave her after last night, she'll be devastated and I'll have to be the one to watch her cry all day, and I'll have to be the one to pick up the pieces. She has no one else."

"I love her. I never showed interest before, because I wouldn't let myself. I mean, she's my best friends little sister. She's so young, and it always felt wrong, but I couldn't hide my feelings forever. I thought last night was the perfect time to show her how I feel. I didn't plan on sleeping with her. I just planned on telling her how I felt. But when I showed up, she just looked so gorgeous and she wanted me, I couldn't say no. I asked her if she was ready. I didn't just fuck her Jimmy. I asked her to be my girlfriend. We're together, and I don't want to lose her. I promise to never hurt her, and if I do, I give you full permission to kick the living shit outta me. deal?"

Jimmy chuckled. Shane smiled.

I walked dowstairs to hear them laughing. I walked into the living room and they both looked at me, with big smiles on their faces, which made me smile. I really hope everything is okay.

"Babe, Jimmy and I talked, and don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"Thanks Jimmy. I love you too Shane. And Jimmy, I understand you're just trying to protect me. And I love you."

"I love you too Ann. Now, I'm going to go down to the Cannery. You coming Shane?"

"Naw, I'll catch up with you later. I gotta take my girl on a proper date." He smiled at me.

I'm so in love with him.

* * *

A/N: ahhhhh feels better to write again, it's been too long.


End file.
